Are you ever denied?
by Lit by the Moon
Summary: “Are…… You…… Ever……… Denied?” my voice turned impish with every word. He grinned at me and his charismatic nature took over as he liltingly whispered “No, Never”.Romantic not vulgar language, rated M just incase, as it is slightly expicit, ONESHOT R


"Bella..." he moaned his assurance almost requisite to me as I nibbled on his neck. A soft gasp was my reply when he turned me forcefully around so the softness of my back could feel all the contours in his front. This had been going on for quite some time this week at the resort but Edward always stopped it before it got too far leaving me breathless and walking away to his respective side of the fire.

The fire was just a small part of what the Merimberry Resoret Resort had to offer. Edward had brought me here for Valentine's Day. He had said the Australian outback was unforgettable. I had raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was prepared to pay the price Charlie would propose in exchange for me going with Edward. The price was an hour long lecture, filled with numerous ways of how to take care of his only daughter excluding any _funny_ business.

After Edward had repeatedly assured Charlie he wasn't thinking of funny business, even going as far to showing that we had separate bedrooms (that fact we'd have seperate bedrooms was a complete lie, you can't really stay away from someone if you've already spent several nights in their bedroom, but Edward still got the rooms for charlie's sake). Later Edward cancelled the two rooms in exchange for a beautiful honeymoon sweet, which had a private terrace and dais, which held that oh-so-beautiful fire. Nobody actually is meant to sleep around the fire but for some reason I thought it was very romantic, and Edward agreed.

I broke out of my reverie as Edward's hands grabbed at my hips and roamed across my flat stomach, sometimes dipping just below my waist to my arousal but never quite touching it. Was he afraid it could hurt me or was he afraid it _would_ hurt him? As in, touching me so intimately would break down both of our morals for the latter, and hurting me physically for the alternative.

Annoyed at his touching or rather, him not touching, I moved towards the fire and turned to gaze at him. He stared gently back, his eyes passionately hooded. "Why didn't you stop like usual?" my voice was cautious. "Should I have?" he asked confused. Suddenly it didn't matter, him not stopping, gave me the permission to continue. I took two steps towards him and fleetingly hoped I looked good and had the nerve to pursue and finish this.

My dark hair was glossy in the firelight, my locks, bronze touched with cherry. I was wearing the best dress that I had brought, a beautiful russet that matched my chocolate eyes and complemented my pale skin, bringing out the golden tinge that I possessed but never experienced, unless he was with me and every time his eyes appraised me, I seemed to glow.

The dress was comprised of two layers, the first, a moulded, coffee-coloured satin sheath with thin straps that clung to the top half of my body and floated uninterrupted to my knees. The second part was a see-through wrap around dress with intricate detail on the bodice and ribbon. As the dress was so sleek I had left my tresses loose and untamed without even the pretence of brushing it.

This I now regretted as it meant all through dinner I had to repeatedly run a hand through it to manage it. Every time I did so, Edward got a lusty gaze in his eyes and looked more intent on tasting me rather than tasting what was in front of him. I knew the more I did it, my scent was continually overpowering and in the end, unbidden and consumed with desire, Edward would have his wicked way with me…… I didn't want that, I wanted him to _want _to be with me as desire made everyone one selfish.

I wore no makeup as I tended to do around Edward mostly out of fear that he would think I was hiding something, and I never was unless you counted my thoughts which he still couldn't get to. I was glad for that especially now as he couldn't hear a thing I just thought, I knew he still tried and I was a little disappointed he wouldn't let that part of me remain private.

I watched him almost as hungrily as he watched me, I had a sudden mental image of a lion stalking a cat. An unwilling smile brightened my face, and he was momentarily thrown off intention. "What?" he asked, looking curiously at me, then embarrassed, looking himself up and down and wondering if he did something stupid. My smile widened "Nothing, it doesn't matter".

Previous purposes came flooding back to us and smiling seductively I paced the room. I was looking for a distraction, trying to calm the enormous amount of heat that repeatedly erupted inside of me. I supposed I looked sensuous to him as the subtle glint in his eye had brightened to a flame. The force of his orbs stunned me and threw me back to our dinner.

l X l

"Would you like dessert, sir?" the waiter asked. The question was served to Edward yet the Latin waiter was watching me, and I being the idiot I was, was stupidly enjoying the concept that such a sexy man had an interest in me.

Edward cleared his throat and looked _murderously _at him well…. okay that's an exaggeration on my part, _me_ hoping Edward loved me enough to kill for me.

_Edward cleared his throat_ and looking anything but friendly waited for the waiter to attend him. The waiter, Chas as his nametag presented turned meekly towards Edward. "Yes, I would like _dessert_." Edward said. Chas whipped into action, pulling out a brown and black notepad that matched the interior of the restaurant. Pulling a pencil out from behind his ear he looked expectantly at Edward.

"What would you like?" and Edward with all the passion in him reflected through his eyes, stared at me and said "I would love, her". Chas, briefly confused followed Edward's eyes and grinned. "Sorry sir, but she wouldn't fit on any of our platters" now that was impertinent to me, mostly because it was implying I was a bit too big……

My cheeks blushed red though and they darkened even more when Edward broodingly said "She'll fit my arms though". If anything didn't help, most couples around us had pulled out of their cosy, romantic bubbles to lend an ear to our conversation. When Edward uttered what he was planning to, whatever he was planning to do, the whole room burst into applause. We were on display, so much for Edward and his privacy, and he was enjoying it, the nerve of him, but then I remembered the almost desperate way I was entertaining the waiter so immediately I forgave him but when I noted the hopeful looks some of the lusty women were giving him, I privately seethed. All the emotion, that just passed through my head, I really hoped none of it appeared on my face as then Edward would notice and Edward would see.

I looked over at him, his copper locks were gleaming from the faux restaurant lights and his eyes were shinning from his latest hunting trip. Those golden orbs locked with mine and like always my heart missed a beat and I felt like butterflies were roaming around in my stomach.

I stood up and Edward was at my side in a second. I looked up into his eyes and whispered "I love you". He grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant and to the lobby where he, regardless of who was watching lifted me into his arms and strode across the polished floor to our room. He entered, I have no idea how as I was in his arms and you need a slide key, and gently flitted to the private terrace which opened onto the dais that held our sleeping compartments, around the fire. By now I was feeling very romantic and began nibbling at his neck……

l X l

I remembered all this and I sighed when he came near me and wound his fingers into my hair. The fire I had begun to suppress built and built until it burst and I was kissing him fiercely. Pent-up frustration and feeling proud that he was letting me in, mixed together and overflowed like molten lava as if it was a chemical reaction. Every ounce of passion I retained for him was all on the edge of release all at once. By the time I was done kissing him there were tears in my eyes and I was gasping for breath.

Him, not needing to breathe stood there and looked very surprised. Passion now dashed with pleasure remained in his eyes, all trace of lust gone. The fingers that were tightened in my hair pulled my head back until my swan-like neck was exposed. His lips began to kiss every inch of it and his kissing was frantic as if he couldn't get enough of me. When he reached the hollow at the base of my throat, he dipped his tongue in it. I almost lost it then.

Planning to remove his shirt he let go of my hair and moved back so I could watch. My eyes glittering coyly, I grasped his hands before he could begin. It was a hot, sultry night but with promise to have callous winds, for this, the first five buttons had been surreptitiously undone by him. I loosened the remaining three, and smiling up at him, I ran my fingers along his muscled chest and abdomen.

Somewhere in our ploy he had pulled off the top layer of my dress so all I was left with was the rather flimsy sheath that barely covered me. It seemed to entice him though, so I shamelessly didn't try to hide myself. There were no spoken words so far, as to me it was apparent enough he had debated with himself much, to just let me kiss him. He treated me like a porcelain doll and never was brutal or frivolous.

My fingers lifted up to trace his lips and suddenly I was crushed into him. I could feel how much I had excited him as it was pressing quite hard into my stomach. My head, already reeling, was raised with smooth hands and his lips descended onto mine, at first it was soft, gentle kissing, then he turned more and more demanding his tongue sliding into my mouth to mingle with mine and linger there.

At least he didn't forget I had to breath so he let me go periodically only to snatch me back down again. The next time he let me up I noted that I was lying on top of him. At sometime he had probably placed me down onto the hardwood floor. Funny, I had never noticed. He rolled me onto my back and suddenly my dress was pushed up over my head and off of me. He stopped to look at me, only having firelight to aid him. He looked so happy, and I was sure I had a grin plastered to my face, but I wouldn't know as my lips were slightly numb from his kisses.

His stare was so intent that my grin muted to a shamed smile, and I blushed so hard I could feel my cheeks burning with pleasure. He went back to licking at me and slowly made his way around my whole body besides my arousal. He slowly nudged my thighs apart with his tender fingers and began to suck the inside of my thighs, incredibly close to my outer petals. When he paused at my entrance, I sighed and took a moment to prepare myself for the inevitable. He placed a cool finger on me and opened me up to look at my contents. God even I haven't looked so close.

His finger travelled from my clit to my channel. This sent shivers up my spine and I began to shake uncontrollably when something began to build inside of me. His finger caressed my clit and I felt him touch it with his tongue. "You taste very good" he muttered. I almost didn't hear him as my eyes open and shut from the pleasant sensations he was giving me. Whatever was building wanted to be released and I moaned so hard that to quiet me he pushed a finger inside of me. I came so hard, all over his fingers. He brought his face close to mine and smirked.

He pulled his finger out and laid it on the petal of my bottom lip and I could tell what he wanted me to do. I hesitantly stuck my tongue out and licked his finger. A ferocious look came into his eyes and he pressed his lips against mine. I could taste myself on his tongue. He stood up and shed his pants then slowly lay on top of me.

I felt him in between my legs and for the first this night, I was frightened. He was quite big and I was scared he would hurt me. He pinned me with his butterscotch that seemed to hoping I wasn't afraid. I loved him, this man, this vampire, and no matter what he said or did he would never intentionally hurt me so I swallowed my fear and tentatively gave him a small smile of acceptance.

His returning smile was so wide the fire in me started to build again. "Do you still want this?" he teasingly invited. I looked into his eyes and saw love and coquettishly questioned "Are……. You…….. Ever……….Denied?" my voice turned impish with every word. He grinned at me and his charismatic nature took over and he liltingly whispered "No, Never".

He entered me and I slowly got accustomed to his size. Then the thrusting began and he held my arms above my head with his left arm while slowly alternating teasing between my clit and nipples. He went slowly then fast as I tried to keep rhythm. A wild look came into his eyes and all restraint broke loose as he slammed into me, making me rise up when he did and grind with him.

I was on fire and when we locked eyes our magnetism passed and I came with him. Feeling him inside me was so comforting and caressing his face, I slept, only to dream of him.


End file.
